Snakes and Lions don't get on well
by DarkGoddess1992
Summary: Daughter of exunknown deatheaters, who were killed by other deatheaters. Taken in by a muggle witch who was passing by at the time.
1. Crys the baby

**Story: **_Snakes and Lions don't get on well_  
**Full Summary:** Daughter of ex-unknown deatheaters, who were killed by other deatheaters. Taken in by a muggle witch who was passing by at the time._  
_**Rating: **T_  
_**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural. There might be a few others too, just incase.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they however belong to J.K.Rowling. Anything else that wasn't thought of by J.K.Rowling, I thought of with my own brain. Go my brain!!!  
**Author's note:** I know..but I like doing this, and yes I am evil, and yes I know you hate me, and yes I can read your th- wait. No, I can't. Scroll down, and read it then flame me or praise me, either is welcomed haha. Thank you!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Crys the baby.  
- - -

**November 2, 1981**

A woman in her early twenties named Sonya Brish had taken a long walk from her home in Ottery St Catchpole to help her sleep; god forbid if she couldn't sleep. Zipping up her jacket to keep the cold out, passing houses, feet slapping the wet pathwalk as it had rained earlier that night. She instantly stopped walking, hearing something faint and far away.

Shrugging it off as her active imagination and continued her walk. She stopped again. There it was again; but what was it? She looked around herself to hear where it was coming from; it sounded close. She then looked over to her left, on the same street side where the crys were coming from. Was a old victorian house, the paint had peeled off.

_There it was again_.

Forgetting the walk, and not noticing that the picket fence gate was open; she slowly walked up to the house. Realising the front door of the house was open, cursing herself for not bringing her wand with her. As soon as she got up the front porch steps she picked up a log of wood it's not as good as a wand, but it'll do and she pushed the front door open and leaned against the doorframe and scanned the room, heart pounding in her chest.

Two dead bodies lay just a few inches from each other. The woman looked like she was heading for the stairs, and the man...the kitchen. Sonya thinking it was safe scurried over to the stairs, advoiding the womans body as best as she can, she then carefully went up the stairs; looking up incase someone heard the loud creaking emitting from the stairs.

Once she had reached the top of the stairs and checked all the rooms except for one; which was where the crys were coming from.

Opening the door and rushing in, to find a nursery. Nothing seemed harmed or anything, it looked safe. Sonya put a hand to her heart glad it wasn't someone being tortured or something; but a baby. She dropped the wood that was in her hands and went over to the crib to find a toddler instead, picking the child up and along with a pink blanket that decided to come along.

She bounced the toddler gently on her hip and hushing it softly, fixing the blanket around the little girl so she wouldn't freeze at once when she took her out into the night air and apparate her home. She then noticed something on the blanket in embroidered gold letters was the full name of the child. Squinting her eyes as she read this, wishing she knew english- reading it again she understood, or atleast she thought she did.. Apparating to her house which was under the Fidelus Charm, it was a good thing too.

Shame she lived alone. Sonya walked up the stairs of her two storey house, it had many rooms; she could add as many as she'd pleased. She was just happy with the seven bedrooms she has now.

Walking hastily into her room, why she was in a rush? She had no idea. Putting the now sleeping toddler down on her bed, taking her pillows from where they lay and making a barrier around the little girl; she'll just sleep on the couch in her room. Just till tomorrow, then she'd have to do a whole make-over in one of the six rooms. A pale blue would look good in one of the rooms, no, she'll just have to think about it tommorrow to put pale blue on the walls or not.

Fluffing up the pillow before laying her head down on the damned thing, she then layed down and closed her eyes.

* * *

**An:** _Since I'm currently obsessed with learning Russian, and also currently obsessed with Harry Potter; and this idea has been swimming in my head and poking me in the eye for a about 2 and an half weeks. And so. I did this little baby.__ And for a head's up Sonya is russian, so she doesn't quite understand english. Review and I know it's short, flame if you want, it's nice to know what you think..more will be comming soon. And don't throw chip's at me! Thank you._


	2. Diagon Alley

**Story: **_Snakes and Lions don't get on well_  
**Full Summary:** Daughter of ex-unknown deatheaters, who were killed by other deatheaters. Taken in by a muggle witch who was passing by at the time._  
_**Rating: **T_  
_**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Supernatural. There might be a few others too, just incase.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they however belong to J.K.Rowling. Anything else that wasn't thought of by J.K.Rowling, I thought of with my own brain. Go my brain!!!  
**Author's note:** Okay, you might be wondering who these people you'll be reading about soon are. Bradford is Sonya's adopted son, same with his twin Caden. And I didn't want Sonya speaking Russian throughout the story and having to translate and stuff, so, she learnt. Okay read on!

* * *

**Chapter title:** Diagon Alley.  
- - -

Taking off her dirtied garden gloves and putting them in the front pocket of her overalls, walking in haste around her house to the back of the house, where the barn is and the voice of her adopted daughter Callista called out from. Sliding the barn doors aside to leave them open only ajar. She quickened her pace, her daughter still calling.

She reaches her."Callista?"She asks in worry her accent making it sound like she mis-pronounced it.

Callista looks around from behind a haystack."Look what I found!" Callista stood up, sheilding something wrapped in her dark grey cardigan, moving about the haystack to get to her mother and show her what she's got in her cardigan.

Sonya gave her daughter a quizzical look, wondering what it is that made her shout her lungs out.

Callista pulled back the cardigan slightly, a tiny face poked it's head through, then shied away in fear. Sonya sighed in exasperation, wondering what her fascination with animals is. First the two horses in the barn, then the owl, now a cat? They already owned nine animal's already, each. Caden and Bradford's animals also helped make that nine.

Sonya's quizzical look grew even more quizzical when Callista cooed to the kitten."Callista. It's a cat."

Callista looked up in horror."Not just any cat. An Abyssinian." She said defiantly, shifting her arms to make sure the kitten was safe and comfortable.

"So?" Sonya shrugged, confused on what the fuss was if it was only just a cat, a _Abyssinian_ cat.

"Mother, they're highly intelligent creatures; independant also." Callista said, continuing her rant and leaving Sonya even more confused than she was before. After about a minute or so into her rant there was a loud thud landing into the haystack, startling Sonya and snapping Callista out of her lecture; both of them went over to check what it was. Or who it was.

It was a small black-brown shoulder length, brown eyed and tanned skinned nine year old Caden lying there with a dreamy manical expression on his face, Sonya looked up and saw his neat and quiet older twin brother looking down with a freaked out expression on his face. "Is he okay?!" He called down, a slight panic to his voice.

Sonya bent down and prodded him in the ribs, only to get a reaction of loud manical laughter from him."That was fun! I want to do that again!" He said sitting up and picking out strands of hay from his hair and clothes.

Callista rolled her eyes and walked off to tend to the kittens needs of food and water, or milk. Bradford carefully climbed down the ladder, book in hand. "You are a idiot, what were you thinking!" He shouted.

Sonya just watched in curiosity, Caden was smiling the whole time his twin was shouting at him. "Weren't you listening to a thing I just said!" He exclaimed, only to have his brother walk off, Bradford hurried off after him telling him he could have done some serious work to himself. The whole time Sonya was standing there wondering what the hell just happened just about now, shrugging it off as a sign of normalcy that happens every other day with those three.

"Quite a bunch I've picked out," She mumbled quietly, walking past the horses who neighed softly to her."Oh boy. Todays going to be a riot." She groaned as her eyes moved heavenward, remembering she has to take Callista to Diagon Alley today for her school things, Caden's probably going to go wild upon arriving causing Bradford to freak out and restrain him as well as herself, whilst Callista snickers in amusement.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After morning tea all four of them Flooed to Diagon Alley. Sonya walking behind her children to watch what happens, especially with Caden, who had his pet monkey sitting on his shoulder looking about at all the people bustling about in a rush. Callista had her cardigan on now, her kitten in her dark red heart-shaped bag which she was holding. Bradford didn't have his pet with him, but was taking pictures in awe. They walked up the steps of Gringotts bank to get some money. After walking into the lobby where Goblins were looking down at them. The cart ride down to Sonya's vault was enjoyed by all three children, except Caden's pet monkey Aimery; who threw up afterwards.

Sonya took some money into her little purse, and stepped back as the Goblin shut the vault back up. On the cart ride back Caden commented on how shiney wizards money is from muggle money, Sonya agreed quickly so neither Callista or Bradford will discuss it for long periods.

They then went to Flourish and Blotts to purchase Callista's books. Callista pretended not to be excited about being in a bookstore, which Sonya had to admitt she was doing very good at. Bradford asked if he could have a potion book to read at home, so Sonya picked up a non-dangerous looking book for him to read at home and brought them over to the counter. Callista picked out some light non-school books to read if she became bored, placing them on the counter.

They then went to the Apothecary for potion supplies, Sonya and Callista went around the shop gathering the supplies together as the twins stuck together looking at gross and slimey things in jars and poking things that lashed out from it's cages, Sonya and Callista where done with the supplies and came over to the twins."Hey mum, look at these jars filled with all sorts of gross things. Aren't they cool looking?"Caden said as he gently tapped a green jar.

Sonya scrunched her nose."Yes, exciting. Come on, out, out!"She said shoo'ing the boys out of the store so they could go to Madam Malkin's. Passing a store showing the Nimbus Two Thousand, as soon as the twins saw that Sonya yanked both Caden's and Bradford's collars and hoisted them back infront of her.

They walked into Madam Malkin's and the owner came over."Hogwarts?"She said cheerily to Sonya, then looking at all three kids.

Callista stepped up."It's just me."She said handing her bag with her kitten to Sonya to look after while she get's fitted, Madam Malkin nodded in understanding and lead her to the backroom where a boy with pale blonde hair stood. Callista stood on the footstool beside him as Madam Malkin fitted her.

"Hullo," Said the boy."Hogwarts too?"

Callista looked over to him."Yes." She said warily unsure of why he's speaking to her so causually as if he knew her.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mother's up the street looking at wands,"said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice."Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Callista showed no emotion to what was just said just now."I take it you like Quidditch _very_ much."She replied as she moved her raven-black hair out of the way just incase it got pinned to her robe, not that it would, she was just paranoid it would.

"Of course, who wouldn't?" He said in that drawling voice again.

"Good question." Callista commented as she looked around herself seeing where the woman went to.

"So which house do you think you'll be sorted in? I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has." He said, starting the conversation and a different topic.

"Same. I don't see myself in any other house, which I find a tad bit ironic." She said, flinging her hair back because she thought it safe too.

The blonde boy smiled, or what looked like one."I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I hope we'll be of friends at Hogwarts."

"Brish, Callista Brish. I hope so too, you sound interesting." Callista would have shooken his hand if they weren't standing side by side.

"That's you done, my dear." Callista thanked her and stepped down, carefully taking the robe off and folding it. Callista waved to Draco and went through the walk way and over to Sonya, still holding the robe which Sonya took from her and gave her her bag back, which she fitted infront of her so she couldd make sure her kitten wouldn't escape.

They exited Madam Malkin's and made their way to Ollivanders, on the way there Callista told Sonya about her encounter with Draco, Sonya just patted her head in reply; pleased she made a friend other than animals. They at last made it to Ollivander's and went inside, it looked a little cramped for one's liking but still cosy nonetheless.

"Ah, hello," Said a soft voice standing behind the counter, a man with wild white hair and silver eyes, you could say they looked like the moon if you looked close enough. "Will all three be needing wands?"

"No. It's just my sister that'll need one, sir." Bradford spoke up smiling softly as he went over to sit down, Caden following leaving Sonya standing behind Callista.

"Wand arm miss-?"

"Callista Brish, I'm right handed." She said as she stuck her arm out to be measured, as invisible measuring tapes flew over to her and measured her arm, she just watched patiently.

"Willow, dragon heartstring, nine inches, Miss. Brish. Go on, give it a good wave." Callista took the wand and waved it, but when she did so a shelf beside him made all the boxes flew out and fall to the ground, he snatched it out of her hands and went to get her another wand. She went through six or maybe seven wands before finally settling on one, or the wand did atleast. This one, holly, dragon heartstring, thirteen inches. As soon as she touched it, she felt a warmth shooting down her arm and red and gold sparks shot out of the wand.

"Oh bravo!" Cheered Mr.Ollivander."You found the perfect wand."

"Finally!" Caden bellowed from the floor, Sonya gently hit him upside the head for being rude, Caden looked back in surprise, Sonya then got up from where she was seated and went over to pay for the wand, seven galleons.

They left and flooed home to have a late lunch. And Callista later came to a decision on what to call her newfound pet and came up with the name _Zippo_, Bradford had read his book and had finished it and was attempting to make a potion but Sonya told him he could ruin the kitchen, and Caden, well, he was outside hanging upside down on a tree...with his monkey who was sitting happily in a tree branch eating some nuts.

And later on, when they were going to bed and after Callista walked into her door because the hall light was off, Caden was saying goodnight to his pet snake and his pet monkey, while Bradford had already said goodnight to both his cat and owl, Sonya came in to turn off the light and say goodnight. "Night boys. I love you both, and Caden, take the bag of Bertie's Bott's out from under your pillow and hand them to me." Sonya said, holding out her hand.

Caden groaned but went and got them anyway and handed them to her.

"Goodboy, see you tomorrow boys." She whispered blowing them each a kiss before turning out the light and closing the door and going down the hall to say goodnight to Callista.

Bradford turned on his side and faced his brother."You didn't tell her about your second secret stash under your matress, did you?" Bradford huffed. Caden looked over, moonlight shining on his face showing his mouth almost full with Bertie's lollies, he shook his head no."Figures."Bradford mumbled and turned over and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** _Okay so, I know it took me long to do this same with all my other stories, but there is a reason, lots, but I'll only disclose one, I'm going to be moving in two weeks...hopefully, and I have to help pack soon. So yeah. Oh and read and review (Only if you want to review) and next chapter will be more exciting-er...okay bye!_


End file.
